True Love Is Blind
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Alexis finally decides to confess her love to Jaden. When she does, Jaden rejects her. Will Jaden find that he also shares the same feelings for Alexis before she loves someone else? R
1. Rejection

True Love Is Blind

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! This is my third fanfic! Yay! This fanfic was inspired by JadenYukiAlexisRhodes. Well, they didn't just inspire this, they gave me the idea! Hey, thanks a lot babe! I owe ya! This is gonna be strictly romance. No action, no horror. Well, there might be a little bit of drama in here just because love can be pretty dramatic sometimes. Well… most of the time. Here are the characters:

Jaden Yuki

Alexis Rhodes

Atticus Rhodes

Aster Phoenix

Chloe Yuki

Chazz Princeton

Syrus Truesdale

Tyranno Hasselberry

And some OC's

Yes, this is a Jaden/Alexis fic and most of this story is going to be about them hooking up. Although, there's going to be a few chapters that I'm going to get everyone else hooked up. So, that's that! On with the first chapter!

Chapter One

The sun was beginning to rise on a brisk and cool spring morning over Duel Academy Island. Rays of sunlight tried to peak their way through Alexis' aqua blue curtains as she awoke with a start. Cold sweat ran down the side of her forehead as she got out of bed and got dressed in her uniform. She looked at the clock. 5:45. Even though it was early, there was no way Alexis could go back to sleep. The dream that she had just awoke from had disturbed her enough not to even close her eyes. She put on an Obelisk Blue jacket and quietly walked out of her room as to not to disturb her roommates, Mindy and Jasmine.

Alexis walked away from the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm and into the somewhat dark forest. She walked until she reached a cliff that overlooked the sparkling ocean. Alexis smiled. She had always loved the ocean and loved to live by it. It was her escape when things got rough at her house. Home. The one place she absolutely couldn't stand. A tear started to roll down her rosy cheek as memories of her home life came flooding back. She tried her best to push those memories to the very back of her head because she hated to think about that.

'No! C'mon Alexis! Pull yourself together! Don't let him control you! You have the power, not him!' Alexis thought to herself as she wiped the single tear from her light brown eyes.

Alexis convinced herself not to think about those memories and move on to new ones. She thought about her life here at the Academy and how happy she'd been. When she was with her friends, they made her forget her past and made her feel special… especially Jaden. Ah, Jaden, the only person to whom she felt a special connection to. The longer she got to know him, the more she felt connected to him. But… that's what had puzzled her. For the longest time she couldn't figure out why she felt that way… until one fateful day.

It was when she was being brainwashed by Sartorius and she dueled against Jaden. He had won against her which made her snap out of her dark haze. That night after the duel, she thought about the duel and her feelings toward him. She had discovered after hours of soul-searching that she was in love with him. As Alexis thought about this, her heart began to flutter. She loved this feeling, this feeling of love. Now, the only problem was, she needed to tell Jaden… but how? How would she tell him? Would he even return the feelings? Uh oh, another crossroad. Now, that's something that she didn't even think about. Would Jaden return her feelings? Alexis was starting to second-guess herself.

'What if I tell Jaden and he totally rejects me? My heart would be totally broken! Maybe… maybe… maybe I shouldn't tell him.' Alexis thought.

Alexis shook her head. 'No! You have to tell him! What if he feels the same way about you? You need to tell him! Otherwise, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!' Alexis thought.

Alexis kept arguing with herself for the longest time until she made her final conclusion. She had to tell Jaden otherwise she would regret it for the rest of her life! She had made up her mind. She was going to tell Jaden today before sunset or she might as well forget it. Alexis looked at her watch. 7:45.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Alexis yelled as she pivoted on the balls of her heels and ran as fast as she could to class.

**In the classroom…**

"Alexis Rhodes… Has anyone seen Alexis Rhodes?" Prof. Naomi Stone asked. Prof. Stone jumped as the door opened to her classroom. The woman with long, violet hair and aquamarine eyes turned to face Alexis as she walked in and bowed.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Prof. Stone! I totally lost track of time! It won't happen again, I promise!" Alexis said.

Prof. Stone sweatdropped at Alexis' method of apology.

"Alexis, Alexis! Slow down! It's okay! This is your first time that you were late so, I'll let it slide this time. Just don't let it happen again." Prof. Stone said in her soft and soothing voice.

"I promise Professor! It won't definitely happen again!"

Prof. Stone smiled gently at Alexis.

"Very well then, take your seat please."

When Prof. Stone said everything was going to be fine, you believed her. She just had a way of reassuring you and making your worries go away. How did she do it? Was it her soothing voice or her soft and caring aquamarine eyes? Well, whatever it was, that was one of the many reasons why she really liked Prof. Stone. Alexis smiled returned the same warm smile that Prof. Stone had gave her. She bowed one more time and then took her seat next to Jasmine and Mindy.

**After class…**

"Hey, Jaden! Wait up!" Alexis called after him.

Jaden turned around to see a very out of breath Alexis. He told Syrus and Hasselberry to go on without him and he'd meet them back at the dorm.

"Hey, Lex! What's up?" Jaden asked her.

"Um… well… we need to talk…" Alexis looked around at all the other students that passed by them and decided that this wouldn't be the right place to tell him.

"…Alone."

"Okay. Hey, I have a place! What about the little oasis out in the middle of the forest?" Jaden said.

"Sure, Jay. I have no idea where you're talking about so, why not!"

"Great! Let's go!"

Jaden took Alexis' hand, (which made her blush), and he pulled her to the "little oasis" as he called it. As they ran into the forest, Alexis could see what looked like a waterfall where the trees started to clear. As they got closer and closer, she could see so much more than a waterfall. It was paradise. Flowers were blooming in and out of the trees. Roses, daffodils, tulips, you name it and it was there. And, of course in the center of it all was the miniature waterfall. It was so majestic and so symbolic of everything she believed in. It seemed to set the perfect calm and peaceful mood. Alexis felt much more relaxed about confessing to Jaden now.

"Oh my goodness, Jaden! It's so beautiful! How did you find this?" Alexis asked still in awe over the beauty of the oasis.

"I dunno. I was just walking around the forest one day, thinking, when I came across it. I was surprised that no one else had found it. But, then again, it is pretty deep in the forest."

"You? Thinking? Hahaha… that's almost too good to be true!" Alexis giggled.

Jaden looked surprised and almost hurt by this. Alexis wasn't usually the one who made fun of him. This was definitely something new. This made Jaden get even more suspicious than he was before. Something was up… major.

"Hey, it happens! But it only happens when I want it to… Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Alexis was shocked. Jaden knew something was going on. What gave her away? Oh, it was probably her making fun of him that threw him off. She didn't do it very often. It was only when she felt playful and wanted to have fun with Jaden. Or it was when she was sad and needed somebody to cheer her up. Jaden always managed to make her laugh and to feel good. That's one of the other reasons he made her heart melt. But, her favorite thing about Jaden was his eyes. Oh, those deep brown eyes. She had never seen such a rich color and a happy spirit. It made her want to faint. Alexis decided that now was the time to tell him. If she didn't do it now, she never would. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"No Jaden, nothing's wrong. Jaden… I- I… I think… no, I know that I… am in love with you!" Alexis finally blurted out.

Jaden was shocked. This completely threw him off guard. He had no idea that she was going to say that! Nothing in her eyes told him that and it was usually her eyes that signaled something was going on. Jaden didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity to Alexis. She was starting to get scared. She had to have an answer from him or she would just die! Finally, just as Alexis was gonna make him speak, he, well, spoke.

"Alexis… look, you're my friend. And, in a way I love you too. But, that's only in a best friend sort of way. I'm really sorry. We can still be friends, right?" Jaden said, both hands on her shoulders, his voice gentle and calm.

Alexis' heart sank. She could feel tears starting to burn her eyes, threatening to fall down her now pale cheeks. She tried her hardest to keep back the tears but, in the end she failed.

Jaden felt guilty now. He had made her cry… and that was certainly the last thing that he wanted to do to her. Jaden pulled Alexis in his arms to try and comfort her but she pulled away. Jaden was shocked at first but he then saw the hurt in her beautiful light brown eyes.

"Alexis… I---"

Alexis wiped the tears off of her cheeks and tried her hardest to put on a smile that would convince him she was all right. Alas to no avail. Jaden could still see that she was hurting on the inside no matter how hard she tried to hide it on the outside.

"No Jaden. I'm okay. I'll be fine. I think I'd better go now." Alexis spun on her heels and ran as fast as she could away from the oasis. Away, she had to get away. She had to get way from that moment, that spot and him. The only person she had truly loved had rejected her and she just couldn't bear to look into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes ever again.

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! What did you think of the first chapter? Was it sad? Review me and tell me what you think. No flames please! R&R!


	2. Pondering Friendship

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I was gone with my Youth Group all weekend to Manhattan, KS. It was a lot of fun and now I'm back and ready to jump into the next chapter! Thank you guys for such awesome reviews! I love reading them and I'm really glad you babes took the time to read my story! I would like to thank JadenYukiAlexisYuki, Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever, dark magician girl princess, dbzgtfan2004, Poison's Ivy, and Yami Amaya. You guys are so awesome! Now, sit back, relax and enjoy chapter two!

Chapter Two

Jaden had been in his room all day. After what had just happened between him and Alexis what was now 8 hours ago, he didn't want to leave his room. He felt so guilty. But, he didn't have any idea that Alexis liked him. And even if he did, he had no idea she would take it that hard. How could've he been so stupid? So blind? He hated to see Alexis like that and would do anything to make her feel better. If only he could talk to her and give him some sort of indication that she was alright. But, she hated him. There was no way in a million years she would ever talk to him again.

Jaden got up off of his bed and slowly walked to the cliff that looked over the ocean. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and let himself get lost in the beauty and calmness of the ocean. He loved to come out at night and look at the ocean. The bright, full moon shining down on the glistening and gentle water made him feel at peace. Jaden closed his eyes and deeply breathed in the fresh, ocean air. He thought about Alexis. He knew that Alexis loved the ocean too, and he loved it that the ocean reminded him so much of her.

The ocean was calm and beautiful and could take away all of your worries. Alexis was all of that and so much more. She was calm, fun to be around, strong. There was just something about her that Jaden couldn't help but… hold on. Why is he thinking like this? Alexis was his friend, and friends don't think about each other like that… or so he thought.

He was so confused! He had never been in this situation before. What could he do next? He needed some female advice… and he knew exactly who to talk to.

**Back at the Slifer Red dorms…**

"Syrus! Give me back my card!" Chloe said.

"Not until you give me back mine!" Syrus replied.

Syrus and Chloe had been dueling and had soon gotten into an argument about how the effect of "Triple Ecstasy Attack" (or something along the lines of that) worked. And then, that argument multiplied into a fight and Chloe decided to steal one of Syrus' cards and vice versa. They started punching, pulling each other's hair and everything else you could think of. And just because Chloe's a girl, doesn't mean she can't hold her own in a fight. She's one tough chic and there's no way she would ever back down from a fight. As Chloe and Syrus continued fighting, Jaden walked in. Chloe and Syrus paused in their fight to see a very wide-eyed Jaden.

Chloe and Syrus looked at each other and quickly let go. They laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

"Oh, uh… h-hey, Bubby! What's up, heh heh?" Chloe said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, Jay. What's up?" Syrus chimed in.

"Nothing. Why were you two fighting… _again_?" Jaden asked.

Chloe and Syrus looked at each other and then back at Jaden. They both put up their hands and said, "No reason!". Jaden raised an eyebrow and quickly put the situation at the back of his mind. He had more important matters to deal with.

"Okay, whatever. Ci Ci, can I talk to you alone?"

Chloe and Jaden both looked at Syrus. Syrus sighed and left the Slifer Red dorm room.

"Sure, Bubby. What's up?"

**Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm**

Alexis awoke to a dark room with the only light being the illuminating rays of the moon shining through her window. Alexis got up out of her bed and walked to the window. She had had dreams about Jaden and they weren't pleasant, either. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Alexis stared out into the vast forest and out into the horizon.

'What's the matter with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him?' Alexis asked herself. 'He rejected me… I just have to get over it and move on. But… it just hurts so much. Look at me! I'm acting like it's the end of the world! I'm sure there are other fish in the sea… no, I _know_ there are other guys out there. But before I move on to another guy, I should take it slow and get over it gently. If Jaden doesn't love me, then there's no point on dwelling in the past.'

Alexis thought about this again. She didn't want to forget her feelings for Jaden, but she didn't have a choice. She would be miserable for the rest of her life if she didn't move on. Sure, she had cried and cried and cried and will probably cry again tomorrow, but she had to move on with her life. Maybe someday, she'll be with a guy who will love her and who she'll love back. But for right now, that's not going to happen. Alexis slowly walked back to her bed and went to sleep, hoping that her dreams would take her away into a land of love and peace, and hoping that the boy she used to love would be there.

**Back in the Slifer Red Dorm…**

Jaden had just finished talking with Chloe. He loved his sister a lot and was so glad he had talked to her. He had given her a lot of good advice and thought about it all. She had told him basically how a girl feels after she gets rejected and that after crying and being depressed for awhile, they move on to other guys. She had also told him that if he didn't act fast, Alexis would be gone and he would never be able to get her back no matter how hard he tried.

Jaden processed this information in his mind. She was right. Alexis wasn't the one to dwell in the past. But, what could he do? He had no idea how to get her back. The only way he could was if he fell in love with her. Jaden shook his head.

'Don't cross that line, Jaden! You know that Alexis is just your friend and that's how it's going to stay. Well… she _was_ your friend, at least. Now she just hates you. There's no way she would even consider falling in love with you again, let alone become friends again.'

Jaden sighed. He closed his eyes and fell down on his bed. He let his mind wander and think some more about Alexis and his feelings toward her. When he reached a certain point in his thoughts, he shot up. No, no it couldn't be… could it? Could he actually be in love with Alexis?

MewIchigoPrincess: Well, that's it for chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what I need to work on and I'll try my best to do it. Or, just tell me how much you liked it! But please, no flames! Please don't use that review button to bash mine, or other people's writings. We have the right to write whatever we want to just like you do. If you don't like it, don't read and write your own story about whatever and I won't bash you. Anyway, R&R!


End file.
